In laws
by catgurlfurreel2
Summary: Hermione has been getting rejected from Draco's family all her adult life, but what happens when the tables turn? will Draco be able to handle it without going crazy?
1. The letter

In laws

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's character's, but some of these are mine.

A/N: YAY! READ AND REVIEW. Or I'll send my pitbulls after u.

Draco came in stressed and tired from work. He saw his future wife sitting at the table reading the newspaper, searching for inexpensive clothing for Draco to wear for business matters.

"Hello Dray." she greeted.

"Hey."

"That's all I get is a 'Hey'?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mione, how is your mother?"

"Dead. The funeral was last week, remember?"

"Oh, my. I'am so sorry." Draco was embarrassed. He went over and hugged Hermione.

"How is our daughter then?"

"We don't have any kids dear."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so stressed lately."

"Why?" Hermione got up and began to brew him some tea. They lived in the muggle world. Draco was still getting used to it.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you but you have some mail from your father. His mean owl, Artemis brought it yesterday and it bit me."

"Where's the letter? What'd it say?" she ignored the small bite mark on his hand.

"The letter is upstairs in the drawer."

Hermione quickly ran upstairs to get the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I didn't see your "boyfriend" at the funeral last weekend. Where in the world could he have been that was so damn important that he couldn't come and see your mother? Anyway...I'm a little lonely over here and I'd like for you and your "male friend", and I use that term loosely, to drop by and stay for a little while. I'd like to meet this young man you're so in love with. To bad I wasn't invited to your wedding right? Then we wouldn't have to go through this. Well, see you two in 3 days. And that's an order._

_Signed_

_Dad_

Draco came up the stairs and when Hermione turned around, he was standing there with a sad look on his face.

"He'll never accept me Hermione and that's the reason why I don't want to go."

"Oh, don't be so scarred. If your father was still alive, he wouldn't have accepted me either."

"You've got a point. Miss Granger."

"That's Princess Mione to you." she kissed him on the lips.

"Now start packing." Draco looked disappointed, thinking he'd get her to say 'You don't have to go then.' But it was the opposite.

A/N: wow, I'm starting to write shorter first chapters...but i jus had to get this chapter out of the way so this will make sense the rest of the way. Please review now.


	2. Bad luck

Chapter 2

bad luck

Disclaimer: u already kno who owns the characters.

A/n: I'm FINALLY updating this story. I hope it'll be as good as the others.

"I think I'll drive." Hermione commented.

"Why can't I drive? Are you afraid I'll wreck this muggle vehicle?" Draco wanted to prove her wrong as she nodded her head 'yes'.

"I'll show you. I'll drive all the way to your father's house and back."

"Actions are better than words."

"Well lets go then. Everything's packed right?"

"Wait, maybe it's not such a good idea to let you drive Draco."

"Let's just see."

"Fine."

Hermione loaded her things into the black Cadillac truck. Draco came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"I'll put everything into the car." he said as he lifted her and carried her to the passenger door. Hermione looked out of the car window to watch Draco struggling with the last few absurdly big suitcases.

"Oh, Draco, we're going to be late. Let me help." she got out.

"I've got it Mione. Besides, we aren't supposed to be there until Friday." Draco declared with a bit of an attitude. Hermione walked over and tried to help by pulling on the same handle as Draco had.

"I said I can do it alone." Hermione glared at him and tried hoisting it up, but was pulled back down by the force in Draco's muscular arm. He wasn't letting go. They still had a few issues to work out. One always tried to be the better person in the relationship.

Hermione tugged back. Then Draco tugged. Eventually it became a challenge of tug of war. This went on for several minutes until it started to rain. Hermione saw a mud puddle developing behind Draco.

"You think you're so big and strong then fine, take the stupid luggage." she let go and he fell back into the deep puddle.

"HERMIONE! My new clothes!" he whined.

"Now what am I going to wear to impress your father?" Hermione laughed.

"Just go change your clothes, you big baby." Hermione commented as she went to sit in the car. Draco ran up the walk way with his car keys and tried to jam each one in the door. He looked down at them and noticed that one was missing. The house key. He looked into the window and saw it sitting on the kitchen table.

"DAMMIT!" he ran back to the car, still muddy, opened the door.

"Hermione, do you have your keys?" it began to thunder outside.

"No, I left mine in the house because you said you had yours." Draco wiped some mud off his face and revealed an angry expression.

"You do have your house key, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"NO. I must've forgot to put it back on the key ring when I got it fixed." Draco went into the trunk of the truck.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she heard rumbling.

"I'm getting out some more clothes."

"They're just going to get wet. Wait until we get to a rest stop or something." Malfoy took out a short sleeve shirt and some jeans. He put them in the back seat and closed the trunk. He got in the car and they began to drive. There was a two hour silence.

"Sorry." Hermione finally said. Draco didn't reply back. He just kept his eyes on the road. The rain was pouring down harder than ever now.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with this." Draco commented.

"Because you love me."

"Look Hermione, just because I slept with you in Hogwarts doesn't mean I love you." he joked. Hermione laughed because she knew that was a quote Harry said to Ginny five years ago.

"Draco, do you remember how we first got together?"

"Yea, why?"

"Tell me. I want to see if you still remember."

"Fine." he began to tell the story as the rain came down dangerously harder.

A/n: OH! I can't wait to write the next chapter. Ur gonna be soooo surprised so if u love or like this story review! And put it on ur alert list people!


	3. Kiss of death?

Chapter 3

Kiss of death?

Disclaimer: BLOOP.

A/n: yea...so...can u guys review plz? I kno a lot of u just drop by, but it'd be nice if u can review...I'd review ur story if i was jus droping by...so...yea...is that too much to ask? And can ya add my stories to ur alert lists...geeze...lol?

"Well, one day we were at the grocery store and..." Malfoy trails off while Hermione's remembering all the details.

_Flashback:_

"Hey mister! Mister! Will you buy me some candy?" A little girl with curly brunette hair tugged at Draco's leg. He looked down.

"Where's your mommy?" he asked, as nice as he could.

"I don't know." the little girl smiled at him.

"Jenna! What did I tell you about running off and talking to strangers?" Draco remembered the woman as the shapely lady with the beautiful brown eyes. The lady picked up the girl. She was about four.

"It's okay. I'm a gentleman. I would've returned her with no harm." Draco smiled at the lady and she nervously smiled back.

"Well...I guess we'll continue our shopping. See you later." The woman and the girl walked away with the cart. Mean while, Draco was sort of in a daze. He pretended not to stalk the woman around the store, then 'accidentally' bumped his cart into hers in aisle 3.

"Oh, so sorry! Hi...again." They both laughed. He looked down and the little girl was starring up at him with those brown eyes just like the lady's.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Cute kid. She's yours? Looks just like you." He asked the lady.

"Oh, no no. She's my niece. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Draco Malfoy. And you?" The lady gave him a funny look and quickly picked up the girl, then walked away, Draco followed.

"Is there a problem miss?" he asked. She stopped the cart.

"Yes there's a problem. I hate you." Draco looked astonished.

"WHY? I didn't even do anything. Is there food in my teeth? Does my breath stink? I know I'm not ugly. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. Now get lost." Hermione's niece pulled on Draco's coat again, he didn't know what to say.

"Will you be my uncle?" she asked.

"What are you talking about silly?" Hermione asked her.

"I mean you marry Aunt Hermione. Aunt Hermione's always talking about some guy named Malfoy, and your name is Malfoy." Draco smiled to himself. Hermione picked up the little girl and put her in the cart.

"That's enough Jenna." Hermione replied back.

"What does Aunt Hermione say about me?" Draco sneered. Hermione got embarrassed and walked over to a box of cereal and began reading the ingredients loudly.

"Well she's always saying your name, and even in her sleep sometimes." the little girl smiled. Hermione turned red.

"Is this true, miss Granger?" he asked.

"No."

"Aunt Hermione, you always tell me not to lie." Jenna commented.

"Fine, it's true. I have to go now ok? I probably made you happy today, now you have something new to tease me about to your stupid friends."

"Wait!" Draco ran over to Hermione.

"WHAT?" she replied, looking flustering mad. He stood close to her, face to face, inches apart. Just to see if she'd smack him, or let him into her life for once. Surprisingly she stood still, her stare was intimidating, his stare was intimate. Then, he put his arms around her hips and kissed her. She responded with a short kiss back on impulse of the moment.

"Ooh! Aunt Hermione's got a boyfriend!" Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Maybe I do Jenna."

_End Flashback:_

"And since then, things have been getting better and better between us. How old is Jenna now anyway baby?" Draco asked.

"She should be 8 by now. That was 4 years ago and you remembered. That's why I love you so much." she replied.

"I love you too. I just hope your dad loves me as much as you do."

"You'll be just fine." Hermione leaned over to kiss Draco's cheek, then lightning struck, right in front of them. Draco tried to avoid the bright flash by swerving to the right. He couldn't see through the heavy rain. All they felt was a large jolt, and a tickling in their stomachs like they were falling on a roller coaster ride. Hermione screamed.

She wiped off the window and saw that they were falling, over the edge of the highway ramp, down to the sharp rocks of the mountain tops below that they'd passed hours before. She saw memories of her and Draco, then it hit her. Where was Draco?

_DRACO! DRACO! HELP! WHERE ARE YOU! _She tried to scream out those words, but all she could do was rush them through her mind as she turned and saw that the driver's seat was empty and the door was missing. She was falling, alone.

Then, the falling stopped as she felt the truck hit something, but not something hard. She looked out the window and was surprised to see that she'd been caught by a tree that was growing on the side of the mountain. She climbed out quickly without thinking. All she knew was that the tree wouldn't hold up much longer and that somewhere, Draco was lying unconscience or dead.

She looked up to see how far she'd have to climb to get back up to the oddly empty highway. It took her hours to climb the slippery rocks, and it was still storming terribly. She finally got to the edge of where the truck fell and pulled herself up. Her hands, face, and knees were bloody, but she couldn't dare feel pain right now. Not while Draco was out there somewhere. She tried standing up, but was too tired. So she sat for a while, scoping the area, looking for her fiancé.

She glanced to the right of her, about 10 feet. She squinted her eyes, and saw what looked like an arm. She crawled over to it. Finding that it was still attached to Draco, she desperately pulled him out of the mud puddle that he seemed to drown in. She didn't know CPR. She cried and grasped his shirt tightly as she laid her bloody face on his muddy shirt. His chest didn't rise and fall like in the movies, when tears could bring almost anyone back to life. She began to talk to him, as if he was conscience.

"It was too early. I should've listened to you. I promised to be loyal, and now this. I could've waited till tomorrow. I'm so sorry...how'd you get over here anyway? Can you hear me? I love you."

She whispered, but he didn't respond back. She broke down at that point. She heard cracking and a loud thud. That was a sign that the truck was gone forever, and they were stranded.

Hermione felt something hard in Draco's pocket. She took it out.

"Cell phone!" she took it out and started dialing numbers. The phone was just a little muddy and the screen was cracked, but it still worked.

"Hello?...DAD! HELP!" Hermione was sniffling as she starred at Draco's face turning paler. She had his head in her lap. Raindrops ran down his face.

"What's wrong Mione? Is everything alright?"

"NO!" she told him about the situation and he hurried to get to them.

000

"I think he'll be okay Hermione. Stop crowding him like that, you'll take up all his air." Her father joked. Hermione was all bandaged up, and so was Draco.

"I still don't like him."

"Daddy!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be back in later. I don't want to see you kissing and hugging him when he comes out of it."

"Ok dad." he walked out and Hermione caressed his hair. It fell back into his face loosely. He twitched a little, then opened his eyes. His forehead had a gaping cut in the middle. Hospitals were too far to help him, so Hermione's dad just did the best he could until help could arrive.

"DRACO!" she jumped into the bed with him and hugged him.

"AH! THAT HURTS!" she let go of him, forgetting about his injuries.

"Sorry."

"Where are we?"

"At my dad's house. We're safe now."

"How did we get here?"

"My dad."

"Oh. Are you okay Mione?"

"Yea. I guess I was right. You can't drive muggle cars." Hermione smiled slightly.

"Shit. MY TRUCK! Where's the truck Hermione?"

"It went over the cliff. It's gone."

"Well...at least we had some good memories in that truck, right?" they laughed, then kissed passionately.

"I hear kissing!" Hermione's dad walked in.

"Who's that black guy Mione?"

"That's my dad."

"What the hell?" there was an awkward silence, then Hermione began to cry and left the room. Her father looked angry and left also.

A/n: it gets good after this. REVIEW


End file.
